CvŁ Podsumowanie I : Jak z Blogerki stałam się ofermą
(Intro sezonu) Muzyka : Jain - Come Zbliżenie na zdjęcia ukazujące klif Wawanakwy, opuszczony plan filmowy, Syberię, toksyczną wyspę, legendarny miecz "Artura", roboty i sylwetki postaci z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Każde zdjęcie płonie, a tam ukazują się cienie szesnastu luzerów : Noah, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Dawn, Sam, Lindsay, Lightning, Ella, Jen, Leonard, Tammy, Dave i Shawn. Obraz zostaje ciachnięty na pół i zlatuje w dół. Jego miejsce zastępuje widok kręgielni. Kręgle mają podobizny uczestników, toczy się piłka, rozwalając kręgle dookoła. Każdy toczy się na górze i spadają. Podłoga się zapada wraz z kręglami. Obraz przesuwa się na następną stronę i tam widzimy szesnaście figurek na stosie, a obok stosu logo z napisem: "Total Drama: Chris versus Losers". (Jingiel podsumowania... najlepsze ujęcia) Tom : 'Siema wszystkim telewidzom! Jestem Tom, prowadzący podsumowania Chris vs. Łamagi, juror w America Next Top Model, a jednocześnie były zawodnik Wariackiego Wyścigu! ;) '''Jen : '''A ja jestem Jen, brałam udział w tym programie ;p ''(Wszyscy buczą na scenie, Jen zrobiło się przykro) 'Tom : '''Jen, nie musisz się tak tym przejmować, w końcu nie każdy ma szansę zostać łamagą ;) ''(Zaskoczenie, Jen rzuciła się na Toma) 'Jen : '''Coś chcesz przez to powiedzieć? >:( '''Tom : '''Au! Moja fryzura! ''(Usiadł na miejsce) 'Jen : '''Tak poza tym, powitajmy naszą łożę szyderców z dawnego programu, Ryzykanci Totalnej Porażki! A więc... najpierw mała niespodzianka, musicie wybrać osobę, która będzie Wam asystować, żeby ożywić akcję Podsumowania ;) '''Shawn : '''No nie wiem, Jasmine? xD '''Wszyscy : '''Nie! ''(Zza kulis wyłania się Jasmine) 'Miles : '''Laurie :) ''(Wyłania się zza kulis) 'Amy : '''Samey 3:) ''(Wyłania się zza kulis, wszyscy robią dziwną minę) 'Rodney : '''Amy *.* '''Jen : '''To ma być osoba, która nie brała udziału w tych dwóch sezonach ;p '''Rodney : '''Courtney? *_* ''(Wychodzi Courtney, wszyscy buczą na nią) 'Heather : '''Wybieram Alejandro ;) ''(Każdy jest zadziwiony) 'Zoey : '''Niech będzie Cameron. Po prostu Mike ma ważniejsze zajęcia... niż słuchanie tego szajsu. '''Max : '''A ja wybieram moją kochaną Dakotę :D ''(Tom strzelił facepalm'a) 'Tom : '''Wybierz kogoś innego, kretynie... ''(Jen rzuciła go puderniczką i zwróciła uwagę) 'Jen : '''TOM! '''Max : '''No to niech będzie Tom xD ''(Tom zmierzył go wzrokiem) 'Max : '''Ok... to... Leonard? '''Tom : '''Jprdl... ''(Widownia mierzy go wzrokiem) 'Tom : '''Nie, nic xD ''(drapie się po głowie) 'Max : '''Eee, Ennui ;P '''Tyler : '''Niech to będzie DJ :D '''Crimson : '''Ja wybieram Gwen... ''(Cała trójka wyłania się zza kulis, Gwen i Courtney mierzą się wzrokiem nawzajem i syczą XDDD) 'Heather : '''A wy nadal się nie pogodziłyście? '''Courtney i Gwen : '''NIE! ''(Courtney rzuciła w nią krzesłem, a Gwen ją rzuciła torebką, tylko Gwen oberwała... a ona trafiła w Amy) 'Amy : E'J :( 'Samey : '''Ha, ha, ha ;) ''(Rodney dał jej w twarz) 'Samey : '''Ała! Za co to? '''Amy : '''Widzisz? '''Samey : '''OMAMIŁAŚ GO WOKÓŁ PALCA!!! ''(Amy pokazała znak Samey «luzerki») 'Jen : '''Skończyliście się wszyscy kłócić? -.- '''Tom : '''Oj tam, po dodatku wszyscy się pogodzą ;) '''Zaproszeni : '''Ale jakim dodatku? '''Loża Szyderców : '''No właśnie? ''(Sheila i Geoff się nie pokazali) 'Jen : '''A Dakota kogo bierze? '''Dakota : '''Hmmm... sama nie wiem :P Niech będzie to Staci >) '''Wszyscy : '>:OOOOO 'Tom : '''A teraz nas specja... ''(Jen zamyka mu usta) 'Jen : '''A nasi goście? >( Ci wyeliminowani z pro... ''(czuje, że Tom pluje przez ten czas, a kiedy «zabiera» rękę z ust Toma, z obrzydzeniem patrzy na ślinę, widownia się śmieje, a Jen wychodzi... zabierając ze sobą Cameron'a) '''Hol (Wszyscy przegrani z programu siedzą w holu) Harold : 'Można już stąd wyjść? '''Jen : '''Ej, a Leonarda tu nie ma? Kur... ''(Wychodzi i zabiera Leonard'a, a na miejsce przychodzi związana Scarlett) 'Max : '''Ja nie chciałem tu tej asystentki!!! '''Scarlett : '''Nie jestem twoją asystentką!!! ''(Jen wzdycha i zabiera Scarlett, za nią wchodzi Sugar) 'Sugar : '''Team Zajebistych! *.* '''Max : '''Zło <333 ''(W międzyczasie...) '''Jen : '''Cam, sprawisz, żeby wszyscy z widzów oberwali śliną? '''Cameron : Chciałem to przetestować na Lightningu, ale ok ;P (Jen wychodzi, na widzów leci ślina, a ta zaczyna się z nich śmiać ;) ) Jen : '''Zemsta xDDD '''Studio Jen : 'No to jesteśmy, a tymczasem... przedstawmy naszych gości ;P *Harold! *Ella! *Noah! *Tammy! *Leonard! '''Jen : '''Shawn nie musi, bo już drugi raz poczuł ten gorzki smak porażki... a oni będą ciekawi :) ''(Shawn poczuł się urażony, Jasmine pocieszyła go) 'Jasmine : '''Spoko. Ja nie rozumiem co wstąpiło w tą powaloną Katie. ;__; '''Jen : '''Woda sodowa uderzyła jej do głowy... jak Tomowi po tej propozycji do America's Top Model.... '''Tom : '''America Next Top Model... w zasadzie :P '''Jen : '''A kogo to obchodzi? ''(Zmierzyła go wzrokiem) 'Tom : '''Cóż, musimy zaprosić Harolda! '''Jen : '''Widzę główka pracuje Thomas. ;') '''Tom : '''Czyjaś przecież musi ;') '''Jen : '''Osz ty mały... ''(Wszyscy z Loży Szyderców kiwają głowami na nie, Jen tylko pokazuje zawstydzony uśmieszek) 'Jen : '''Harold też był jedną z osób, która wyleciała w różnych programach na wiele głupich sposobów, ale w tym programie też był jednym z uczestników znających złą naturę Katie... ''(Tom jej przerwał) 'Tom : '''Fajne streszczenie. Kupiłaś je na NFTP? ;') '''Jen : '''Zamknij mordę... ''(wraca do «streszczenia»...) ''...więc Katie pozbyła się go w kolejny durny sposób! '''Tom : '''Nosił przykusiaste majteczki, zachorował na 300 chorób i jest zakochany w Leshawnie, oto Harold! ''(Jen strzeliła facepalma) 'Tom : '''Szybciej się nie da? '''Jen : '''Boisz się o czas oglądalności? >) '''Widownia : ':OOO '''Tom : ''(szeptem) Trzeba jednak wywalić tę widownię, działa mi na nerwy... ''(Wchodzi Harold i siada) Jen : 'Dobra, jak się czułeś gdy Cię wywalili? '''Tom : '''Uważaj, bo za kłamstwo prąd Cię kopnie... ;) '''Harold : '''Dziwi mnie fakt, że Katie stała się taka nienormalna. Poczułem niechęć do swojej drużyny, wyłącznie. ''(Nie kłamał) 'Jen : '''Cóż... a dlaczego nie na tych, co na Ciebie głosowali? Czyli Bridgette, Leshawna, Noah i Sam... darzysz ich nadal tymi samymi uczuciami? xDDD '''Harold : '''Huh? '''Jen : '''W zasadzie, czy nadal ich lubisz? '''Harold : '''Po prostu nie ich wina, z powodu nerwów wywaliła mnie Katie i nadal utrzymuje się w grze przez Lightning'a. '''Jen : '''Ooo, a czem przez niego? :P '''Harold : '''Lightning jest jeszcze większym krętaczem niż on ;) On namówił ich, żeby głosować na Shawn'a... '''Shawn : '''Num, właśnie tak było... '''Tom : '''Ta, dzięki -.- ''(Spycha go z krzesła) 'Tom : '''Następnym gościem jest różowa idio... to znaczy piosenkarka, Ella ;-; ''(Ella śpiewem wchodzi na scenę xdd) 'Jen : '''Powiedz Ella, dlaczego postanowiłaś zrezygnować z programu? '''Ella : '''Katie mnie do tego zmusiła, chciała mnie utopić w wodzie :( Bałam się jej ;c '''Amy : '''W ogóle czy to ma sens? I co zrobiła takiego Katie? O matko... '''Samey : '''Nie oglądałaś, więc się nie znasz! '''Amy : '''Pisałam do kogoś na Chatbooku, więc cicho bądź Samcia! :* Pokażecie mi coś? '''Jen : '''Tak... ''(Pokazuje wideoklipy) 'Amy : '''Hmmm, tylko ruchała się z Lightningiem i wszystko -.- '''Jen : '''Amy xDDD '''Amy : '''No co? Irytują mnie takie Primadonny, co się rządzą innymi, a wszyscy są tak ślepi, że nie widzą krzywdy drugiej osoby... ''(Wszyscy kiwają głowami na tak) 'Amy : '''Mogę coś ogłosić? Bo chcę na zakupy jeszcze po programie, widziałam zajebistą torebkę z Gucci ;p '''Jen : '''No xddd A pojedziesz ze mną? ;D Bluzka jakaś czerwona by mi się przydała *.* Lub z nadrukiem TOM JEST ******* *********! ''(Tom jej wypina język, Jen pstryka mu zdjęcie) '''Jen : ''If you don't know what I mean, don't be silly slutty bean!'' = XD (Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać) Jen : 'Eee, zrobiłabym snapa z tego miejsca ;PPP No to dzięki Ella za tą miłą rozmowę :) Rozumiem, że kibicujesz Elli i Dave'owi? '''Ella : '''Tak :) Każdemu, byle nie Katie i Lightning'owi. '''Jen : '''Kolejnym gościem jest Noah! ''(Ten wchodzi jak gdyby nigdy nic) 'Samey : '''To przez Ciebie Katie nie wyleciała >:( '''Courtney : '''Ryj Sramcia! >( '''Samey : '''Morda tam głupia prawniczko! >((( '''Courtney : '>>>>:OOO (Rzuciły się na siebie, Gwen i Amy wzięły miotły, a po "wymieceniu" ich, przybiły piątkę xd) 'Jen : '''Czarownice xDDD Siadaj Noah, mam 3 pytania: #Kogo najbardziej nienawidzisz? #Czemu uważasz, że nadal niby jesteś spoko? #JAKIM CUDEM JESTEŚ TAKIM ********************** ŻE AŻ KATIE JEST POPULARNIEJSZA OD CIEBIE?! '''Staci : '''Właśnie! Jesteś żałosny i tyle! >) '''Jen : '''Skończyłaś? ;_; ''(Staci rzuciła w nią puszką po fasolce) 'Widownia : '''BUUUUUUUU! '''Staci : '''Ja to wyjaśnię za Ciebie, Noah w rzeczywistości to maruda, która ma się za spoko kolesia wyłącznie... a tak naprawdę jest wkurzającym, niepotrzebnym dziadem, który tylko potrafi wkurzać!!! ''(Noah zbiera się na płacz) ''A ten związek z Emmą? Ty serio się ***** nie mogłaś skupić na studiach? xDDDD Ten cały program to zwalone *****, na które sram ;) A i to co mówiłam o dziadkach, to kłamstwo, patole ******!!! ''(Noah wyszedł z płaczem) 'Widownia : '''Oooo... '''Jen : '''STACI! >( '''Staci : '''Co? Przecież ***** prawdę powiedziałam, ******... ''(Ochrona zabiera Staci, a ta stawiała im opór (gruba świnia...) i chciała się rzucić na Jen, ta się skryła za fotel) (Tom przejął opozycję) 'Tom : '''Został nam gorący związek, czyli Leonard i Tammy! ''(Ci zadowoleni wychodzą zza kulis) 'Leonard : '''Siema ;) '''Tammy : '''Heyo. xd '''Tom : '''A nasza zaba... ''(Coś nagle wyłącza światło, słyszą krzyki) '??? : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Jen : '''Brawo! To koniec czasu antenowego! '''Tom : '''Chyba twojej mordy xd '''Jen : '''Chcesz dostać w ryj, Gwiazdorze? >((( ''(Światło się włączyło, ale ekran migał na czerwono) 'Tom : '''Pójdę to sprawdzić... ''(Kiedy podchodzi blisko ekranu, telewizor spada na jego głowę, miażdżąc go...) 'Wszyscy : ':O 'Jen : '>O Nie w nowiuśki telewizor!!! (Amy westchnęła niezadowolona) 'Jen : '''Dobra, ma ktoś tableta? XD ''(Dakota daje tablet kupiony za 10.000$, dobra jakość XDDD) 'Jen : '''Ale to przecież z oficjalnego programu... '''Dakota : '''Nom ;o ''(Tam widzą Geoff'a, jak się tuli do Bridgette obok budynku podsumowania) 'Szydercy : '''Oooo *.* '''Jen : '''Patrzcie dalej... ''(Tam wchodzi tajemnicza postać, która wali patelnią w Bridgette i wrzuca Geoff'a do zapadni) 'Bridgette (to było wiadome, że to ona...) : '''Powaliło cię? -.- Gdzie ty go wieziesz? -.- '''Geoff : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '??? : 'Do jego miejsca ;) ''(ochrypnięty głos) (Zabiera jej urządzenie, spycha Geoff'a, a tajemnicza postać ucieka) 'Bridgette : '''JPRDL :O ''(Tajemnicza postać rzuca jeszcze urządzeniem w linię prądu, retrospekcja na dzielnicę... nagle nie ma nigdzie prądu :OOO) 'Wszyscy : ':OOO 'Jen : '''WTF... ''(Dostaje wiadomość na Messengerze) 'Producent CvŁ : '''Niestety, Geoff jest ciężko ranny po wrzuceniu do zapadni. Nie będzie mógł kontynuować, dlatego trzeba zdecydować, kto zastąpi go w programie... nie to, że się nie martwię, on złamał sobie po upadku wszystkie kończyny. Po waszym programie daj o tym znać... potrzebne mi to, może uda mi się ustalać, kto go zepchnął do dziury. '''Jen : ':/ (Dakota zaczęła płakać, Max ją pocieszył) 'Jen : '''Ech... musimy zakończyć dane podsumowanie... niestety ;-; W czternastym odcinku zobaczymy się ponownie! >) :D Więc do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku Chris vs. Łamagi i nie możemy się doczekać Waszej oglądalności w następnym podsumowaniu! A kończymy tragicznymi wiadomości... choć Tom. ''(Zabiera nieprzytomnego Toma, wszyscy idą w różne strony...) ''(Zaciemnienie)' Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Chris vs. Łamagi